rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonkin
This page serves as a source of information about Dragonkin as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Pre-History The Dragonkin are a race shrouded in much mystery, but are known to have predated most things. Originally thought to have been created by the Elder goddess Jas from her Stone and then enslaved to protect the artifact; the race's true history is much more tragic. The dragonkin are the sole survivors of a universe previous to our own. The dragonkins' home plane was destroyed by the Elder gods during the end of the previous cycle: each cycle is marked by the destruction and rebirth of the universe by the hands of the Elder gods, and the dragonkins' home plane met this fate as did all other worlds from the last cycle. What made the dragonkin unique is that some of their race survived where all others of the last cycle were wiped out. A small number of the race survived by taking shelter in the abyss among the detritus of previous cycles, and managed to stave off their destruction. When it was over, the dragonkin sought out Jas for either mercy or retribution, but it is unclear which path they chose. Whatever the case might have been, the Elder god enslaved the remainder of the race to her artifact as its guardians; thus creating the dragonkin as we know them today. Current Cycle History After their enslavement at the hands of Jas, the dragonkin's curse compelled them to protect the Stone of their oppressor. The curse caused them to feel pain whenever the Stone was misused, and as such the dragonkin have a history of wiping out entire realms to prevent misuse of the artifact. Before the First Age, a noted mage brought the Stone of Jas to Kethsi where it was used to bring prosperity to the plane. However, due to the continued use of the Stone by those deemed "false users", the dragonkin experienced a buildup of rage that would only be reduced by violence. The dragonkin repeatedly attacked the plane of Kethsi, gradually destroying the entire plane of existence. In the First Age, the dragonkin were powerful and malevolent creatures that spread destruction wherever they went; however, heroes such as Robert the Strong eventually drove them back to their stronghold, where they are currently plotting their return. There are two known factions of the dragonkin, the Necrosyrtes and the Dactyl, that were formed in an unknown period of time in the race's history. The Necrosyrtes are the dragonkin who have succumbed to the rage of Jas's curse, becoming hateful and uncontrollable, and hunt down false users of the Stone, while the Dactyl are formed of those who have managed to resist the bestial hatred and seek to free themselves of the pain the stone brings. Regardless of the differences between the two factions, both have left their marks on history, leaving things that other races both fear and covet; the Necrosyrtes having created the much sought after dragon metal, while the Dactyl are the ones credited for creating the fearsome progeny known as dragons. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *The dragonkin are split into two factions; the Necrosyrtes and the Dactyl. The Necrosyrtes are the more war-like faction of the dragonkin, and also the most active, who hunt down and destroy false users in order to alleviate pain caused by the Stone of Jas. They are also the rage-filled and angered faction, who have succumbed to the more bestial instincts that the curse of Jas brings. The Dactyl are the more scientific faction, who are more passive and have resisted the pain well enough to retain civility and sanity. Both factions have left their marks on history; Necrosyrtes having been the ones to create dragon metal, and the Dactyl having created the race known as dragons. **The Dactyl are much more passive, having not succumbed to the rage of the curse, and are much more civil. They are the most likely dragonkin you would survive an encounter with, but are much harder to find; your chances of meeting a Necrosyrte are much higher than that of a Dactyl, as the Dactyl stay hidden and keep to themselves, only seeming to seek out those of other races if they want something: which is almost unheard of, and it would likely go one of two ways; a discussion that involves a deal being made, or ending up being a victim of scientific experimentation. *They are known to have created wyrms and dragons to protect themselves and carry on their lineage. Even more so, the dragon experiments were/are the dragonkin's attempt at freeing their race from their slavery to the Stone of Jas such that they can reproduce and live freely. **While the wyrm experiments succeeded in creating many very physically powerful results, including the Queen Black Dragon, they were considered failed since all of the resulting beasts lacked any useful measure of intelligence. **From this, it can also be speculated Dragonkin are highly intelligent, knowing far more than even modern genetics and biological research. * Regarding the Stone of Jas: the dragonkin are not only guardians of the Stone, but their powers are derived from and equal to the Stone itself. When the Stone is used by someone unworthy, the dragonkin will seek out and destroy those who wield its power. *Use of the Stone of Jas creates a painful rage in the dragonkin that can only be eased by massive destructive violence. Use of the Stone also empowers dragonkin so that they may defeat a false user who has been strengthening himself with the artifact. *Dragonkin have a painful love-hate relationship with the Stone, in that it is the source of all of their rage and agony, but at the same time it is the source of their power and they are nothing without it. *The dragonkin are immortal, only known to die only in battle. *Dragonkin are unable to reproduce, and because of this are said to have become afraid of death in times of inactivity. *In battle, the only known material to have harmed or killed a dragonkin is a bane-forged weapon. If one were to use powers taken from the Stone of Jas to combat them, it would only make the dragonkin stronger. *Dragonkin were/are able to smith dragon metal. *The dragonkin are known to have created the Ancient Cavern underneath Baxtorian Falls. *When fully enraged by improper use of the Stone, a dragonkin can easily fell the strongest of the Mahjarrat. As this power increases, even gods begin to fear them. *Dragonkin can fly. *One of their favored ways to cause destruction is to rain massive balls of dragonfire down from the sky. **Kinfire is shown to be incredibly potent, incinerating most targets without protection on contact. Those that survive the ordeal almost always pass out and are wounded badly. *It has been confirmed that there are around a dozen dragonkin in existence on Gielinor. *Dragonkin seem to be able to create visions that affect the minds of others; evidence seen as how the three dragonkin who killed Lucien tricked the adventurer with a vision of what they were going to do to Gielinor now that they had awoken. *The dragonkin are often associated with two symbols: a compass rose and a symbol that is halved; having a depiction of the pattern on the surface of the Stone of Jas on the left half and the compass rose on the right. It is unknown if there is a third symbol that is purely just the depiction of the stone. The true dragonkin symbol is the compass rose, while the half-half symbol is a representation of the kin's binding at the hands of Jas. *Dragonkin voices have a flanging effect; where it sounds as if there are two voices speaking almost at the same time, at just slightly different pitches, which causes a vibrating in the vocalization. An example voice recording can be listened to in the media section of this page. *Dragonkin are known to come in different colors than the originally assumed green: Kerapac, a member of the Dactyl, is a white dragonkin. *Dragonkin have the ability to travel between worlds as easily as they can fly; a trait that no other beings possess save for gods and the nearly extinct white dragons (who inherited the trait from their dragonkin creators). *Dragonkin do not like to beat around the bush with conversation; they are strait forward and to the point, their simplistic language reflects this. *The dragonkin are not only magically advanced, but technologically as well; as seen in Kerapac's lab, there are many pieces of machinery and equipment that appear modern by our standards. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Dragonkin have resided in all locations that house the stone of Jas for an extended period of time, and vice versa. This includes but is not limited to: Fist of Guthix, Morytania, Daemonheim, and all essence mines. *It might be possible that dragonkin blood has a tainting/warping effect, as it was potent enough to act as a catalyst when Kerapac used both his blood and magic to change a developing embryo in an egg into what eventually became the Queen Black Dragon. *Due to their dislike of others, dragonkin are highly unlikely to ally themselves with other races. The only known example is dialogue from fairies from Zanaris, where they say that the Necrosyrtes dragonkin would reward dragon items to those they "like". The Necrosyrtes are the more aggressive dragonkin, so this was likely a very incredibly rare occurence. It is more likely than not that such rare chosen few were judged on their usefulness, and not any real emotional attachment that the Necrosyrtes would have for them. *Dragonkin are creations of Jas, the god of time, and may have some control over the flow of time. Evidence is shown by the Queen Black Dragon, who is able to use a special move to temporarily freeze time. *The wyrm experiments were considered failures, not intelligent enough to be accepted by the kin. Dragonkin standards on intelligence might have been too high for their creations however, as it has been argued that wyrms were intelligent, at least more capable than modern dragons. Because of these conflicting points of view, the true level of intellect that a wyrm holds is at best still quite questionable. *It has been confirmed there are around a dozen active dragonkin currently on Gielinor, and it is widely believed that these dragonkin are the only ones left in existence, but it does not account for the possibility that other dragonkin might exist on other planes. **Further evidence is supported by the fact that the word "active" is used rather than existing. This supports a theory that there may be many more dragonkin than what is assumed, as the opposite of the word active is dormant, and this implies that other dragonkin may thus be "sleeping" in a sense. This is likewise supported by the cutscenes shown in various quests with the three most well known dragonkin in them; where one refers to the dragonkin being "awakened". ***If this is true, then the amount of dragonkin currently "awake" may be determined by how badly the Stone of Jas is being misused, therefore stirring more dragonkin from slumber. *The reason for the dragonkin not being able to reproduce is not quite known. One theory is that they are all sterile or possess no reproductive organs. Another plausible explanation is that all dragonkin seen so far are males, which may imply that the dragonkin have no females in their race. **Due to new information, since the dragonkin existed as a race previous to the Elder gods' destruction of their home plane, it is more than likely that the dragonkin had females in their race and were likely able to reproduce at some point in their history. It is unknown if there are any females left however, if they even existed in the first place. *Dragonkin have so far been seen to have come in the colors of white and green, it is unknown if there are further colors, but is likely. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits relating to dragonkin that unexperienced role-players often bestow their characters but that aren't actually seen in RuneScape. *Dragonkin are very hard creatures to role-play accurately, and this can often lead to complications with characters that are not consistant with the race, as some players can overdo certain aspects and/or undermine other importaint traits. It is recommended that a person should have very extensive experience as a role-player and study all available information on dragonkin at length before attempting to create one as a playable character. **Many role-players agree that, because of the extreme powers of the dragonkin, this race should only ever be played in sandboxes. If one is not used in a sandbox but intended for another role-play purpose that is or borders on public, the bullet above sets expectations, and players should extremely limit the amount of interaction the dragonkin has with other characters; refraining from exposing the character to too much involvement. All interaction with said dragonkin, if it is meant to be added to public history of a character or area, should be locked in similar constraints that would be expected of a private role-play; as in a dragonkin would not simply walk into a bar. It is recommended to simply keep a dragonkin in private role-play, but if the information needs to be applied to public history of a character; a fine example would be the history of the mahjarrat Ptolemos, who was killed by a dragonkin for story purposes and is to this day still dead in public role-play history. ***If role-played at all, sandbox or no, the dragonkin are shown to be a very reclusive and removed race, it is unlikely that one would involve itself in events directly unless the stone was in question or something else of importance was at stake (an example would be a Dactyl faction member protecting its research, or possibly needing to abduct others for scientic implications); at which point events would be dictated by which faction the individual dragonkin belongs to. *Since all dragonkin seen so far are male, it is likely the entire race is the same. It would not be recommended to play as a female dragonkin, as no such dragonkin has yet been seen. **New lore indicates that there might have been females in this race, but it is unknown if there are any left even if there were some in the first place. Other Info *Sithaph, Sakirth, Strisath, and Kerapac are the four known living dragonkin, though around 12 are confirmed to be active. *One dragonkin is known to be on kudos island *Dragonkin names seem to most commonly use the sounds "s," "h," "th," and "ph," and favor the vowels i and a. *Dragonkin refer to the adventurer as "Stonetoucher." *They refer to both Lucien and Sliske as "False Users." *Fairies refer to the dragonkin as "necrosyrtes." which shows the fairies know of at least one of the factions. *Dragonkin are the oldest race of mortals in recorded history; being the only survivors of a universe previous to the current one. Media An example of a dragonkin's voice (notice the flanging effect it has): The dragonkin's theme as heard in RuneScape: Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Dragonkin Category:Guides